An Interrupted Dream
by 1jackskellington106
Summary: Flaky dreams about when she first moved to HTF town, and about who saved her. Only to be sadly woken. T for implied actions, and a swear word. Summary Sucks, but please read? :D And please review?


Flaky's P.O.V

"Hey! Yo girly come back we just want to play!" A pair of green raccoons was following me as I walked back from the store. They were trying to grab me and I kept running and crying, scared of what they would do. I was running so fast, I didn't know where I was going, until I ran into someone.

"Well hello there. You must be the new girl." I bumped into Splendid, or at least I thought it was him, he was grabbing onto my arms and wasn't letting me go.

"Got you! Thanks Splendont!" The raccoons said as they started to take my purse and my groceries. The man that was holding onto me looked back down to me.

"L-Let me go!" I tried to sound brave but all that came out was fear. There wasn't anyone around and I was getting scared. He started to drag me around the corner down an alley. I tried to fight back but he pulled my hair back and caused my head to yank backwards. I cried out in pain as he pushed me into a trashcan.

"You have such a cute face, too bad it's wasted on you, you little slut." He took out a pair of handcuffs and as much as I struggled against him, he cuffed my hands to the huge trash bin that was next to me. He then cut my oversized sweater, and exposed my small body to the harsh winter and snow that was falling.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I started to cry and scream as he started to rip my shirt. Suddenly Splendont was thrown into a wall, and then got attacked by something. I screamed as I saw a much larger figure make its way towards me. I curled up into the side of the trash can as close as could out of fear.

"Are you ok?" He whacked the rusty cuffs with a knife and they broke off of me. He just looked at me, then at my shredded sweater. He sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face, he then took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I noticed he had green fluffy hair under an army beret and had green eyes, he was also tall and had broad shoulders.

"Don't hurt me, please…" I started, but he just held out his hand to me. I took it and got up, and I started to cry, my knees got weak and I fell into my savior, I guess he wasn't expecting it because he fell backwards against the opposite wall and just slid down. I cried into his shirt and he just held me there. I still had his jacket on, so he pushed me back and zipped it up all the way up to my nose. He then softly poked my nose and smiled.

"Th-th-thank you…I'm so sorry for all of this." I started to cry more into his shirt, he then picked me up, adjusted me so his legs were crisscrossed and I was sitting on them instead of the cold ground.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault and I'm Flippy by the way." He put his head on top of mine and put his hands on his legs, creating almost a small barrier around me. He waited patiently until I was done crying and then he tilted my head upwards.

"There is one thing that twisted sick-o got right, you do have a cute face." He said that and smiled.

"Thank you… and I'm Flaky" I couldn't help but smile back, then wind picked up and he shivered slightly. I quickly took off the oversized jacket and tried to put it on him, but he wouldn't budge.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked and chuckled to himself as he watched me try to put it on him.

"You're cold so I'm trying to put it on you!" I squeaked and then I sneezed. Then in one quick movement he took his jacket, wrapped it around me and slid his arms into the sleeves and he wrapped his arms around me, making the perfect cover around my entire body and I was also up against his warm chest.

"Why are you doing this?" I wanted to cry more because of his good will to keep me warm against the winter instead of himself.

"Pretty girls shouldn't get sick." He said with a smile.

A loud crack awoke me from my dream; I shot straight out of bed only to look out the window to a thunder and lightening storm and I started to cry softly from being interrupted from my dream. The figure next to me sat up and yawned and looked at the clock then at me.

"Its 2:38 am…Why are you crying? Are you ok? What's wrong?" His hair was all messed up from sleeping and he was very groggy but he pulled me close, started to rub my back, he even gave me his hand to play with and softly hummed my favorite song. It calmed me down enough to start talking about my dream while he wiped my tears away with his thumb. He then looked at me and listened to every word while he still rubbed my back.

"—then the lightening woke me up and ruined it." I started to cry more, and then I held his hand tight with both of my hands and pulled up it up close to my heart while I lowered my head. He responded by putting his head on top of mine and pulling me close. The window was then violently pushed open from the harsh winds and he pulled me around to the other side of him, within a split second, the cold winds engulfed our small room and I was shaking very hard.

"I need to fix that damn window, or you will freeze to death in our own house." He reached down on his side of the bed with him still gently holding onto me and pulled up an oversized jacket and put it on me. He then got up, closed the window and slid a sturdy looking piece of wood in front of the window so it couldn't open again.

"Why did you do that? I could have done it." I said sadly for feeling helpless. He climbed back into bed, and I laid next to him with my head on his chest. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around me so he could pull me closer to him.

"Pretty girls shouldn't get sick." He sleepily replied. He kissed me good night and I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

Flippy's P.O.V

I was in the middle of a dream to be woken up by soft whimpering next to me. I sat up next to her, yawned, and looked at the clock.

"Its 2:38 am…Why are you crying? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I was really concerned and worried about her, I was scared that she had another horrible nightmare. So I pulled her close to me and I rubbed her back. I even gave her my hand to fidget with; her hands were so small compared to mine. And to really help calm her down I started to softly hum her favorite song, 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, in her ear. All these things, I've learned to calm her down, have become so useful.

While she talked, I just took it all in, while I wiped her tears away, she said she dreamt about the first time we met, and when it started to snow and I insisted on her wearing my jacket since pervert idiot Splendont attacked her. We fought each other until she sneezed, and I wrapped it around the both of us. I'll admit the way she curled up to me was so cute.

"—then the lightening woke me up and ruined it." She said sadly and started to cry, she then held my hand tighter and held it to her heart. I could feel her heart beat. I lazily put my head on top of hers and just give her that comfort that she needs by pulling her close to me and holding her tight.

The window's lock broke again, and the windows flew open. I quickly but gently turned around so the freezing cold air hit my back instead of her.

"I need to fix that damn window, or you will freeze to death in our own house." She shook uncontrollably, and I reached down while still holding her close to me and I grabbed my army jacket and wrapped it around her. I then got up out of bed in only my boxers and closed our window, and then I jammed a block of random wood in front of the window.

"Why did you do that? I could have done it." She said sadly. I looked at her and climbed back into bed with her. She crawled next to me and laid at my side with her head on my chest. I turned on to my side, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I wanted her to be right next to me when I said this.

"Pretty girls shouldn't get sick." I then kissed her goodnight, and waited for her to fall asleep. When she finally did, she curled up closer to me and her body relaxed. I kissed her on her forehead and thanked the Happy Tree Friend in the sky for letting me be in her life.


End file.
